The Last Light of Hyrule
by Sk1ppyGh0st24
Summary: 8 months have passed since the revival of the Hero who was destined to travel around Hyrule and purge it from Calamity Ganon. However, the most recent news have spread around the kingdom, and the more people heard about it, the more afraid they became: The Hero has perished. Unknown to world, though, was that now another has taken his place.


**Hello, welcome to my first official fanfiction. I cannot believe I actually did this myself, hahaha. Anyway, I thought of a story that's related to The Legend of Zelda Series, since it's my favorite of them all. Feel free to review, and don't be too hesitant to just say "You suck!" This story has a lot of potential, and this chapter is more of a introduction. Credit where it's due though, as I have NDrake to thank for the idea and challenge, although it's a bit different take on. Enjoy!**

_(P.S. I really, really, REALLY wished they allowed Times New Roman font. Well, at least it's not comic sans!)_

* * *

Prologue:

Link grunted. He felt his back hit the Akkala ground. His opponent, a platinum Lynel, proved too much for the knight. Standing almost twice as tall as a gold lynel, and almost 3 times as fast, Link couldn't prepare himself against the beast; he didn't even know they could exist. Although he eventually defeated it, Link couldn't withstand the blows and wounds he took from it in the aftermath. Blood poured out of gashes and bruises along his back. With no more food or fairies in his pouch, he knew this going to be the end of him.

Link tried to get up, but his injuries prevented him from moving his legs. He coughed, and when he looked at his hands, there was more blood. Breathing heavily, his vision grew hazy. He managed to drag himself against a boulder so that he could sit right up. He got out his sheikah slate, and managed to write a final message on it. Putting the slate next to him, he reached in for another item: a small figurine of a wolf. With the last of his strength, he tapped the slate with the figurine, and then Link succumbed to his wounds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Hero of the past, awaken."_

The soul of the Hero of Twilight heard a call. When he opened his eyes, he was floating in a void-like dream. Wondering how he was alive again, he heard a voice speaking in his head and immediately noticed voice of the goddess Hylia. He knew at once that she had summoned from death.

 _"Hero of Twilight. Your work is not finished yet, and the fate of Hyrule rests within your hands once again."_  
Again? Link thought. Was he to suffer all the hardships he has burned throughout his destiny? He looked warily upon the goddess as she continued.  
 _"A hero not from your world or time needs you. He fought valiantly, but he has fallen. Ganon has become even more powerful than he was, and even now his resurrection is inevitable now that the hero is dead. With his final prayer, he hoped that another will come take his place. You are the last light of Hyrule. Go now, and fulfill the destiny of the hero of this time. Do not forget, I will always be smiling upon you…"_  
Link nodded, understanding the task set before him. He then felt every molecule in his body transform into the black particles of twilight, and his existence started to traverse time and space itself, into the unfamiliar world that awaits him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence and darkness was all the Hero of Twilight could hear and see in a moment that seemed forever. Finally, he felt his soul linking back to the world, except it was a foreign feeling. The particles of twilight started to reform and connect his body to one another. He felt the ground on his hands again as the rest of him continued to form. Finally, he opened his eyes. Once he did, though, what he saw put him in absolute awe and stupor. The world of Hyrule was nothing like he had ever seen back in his time. All around him were soaring mountains and plains as far as the eyes can see. He heard birds chirping, and the calm wind blowing through the leaves of the tree, things you wouldn't be able to hear back in his old world.

After the shock of the new world left his body, Link tried to stand on his two legs, only to find out that he couldn't due to his anatomy. He fell back on his hands, and when he saw them, instead were furry paws. Link started to panic once he realized that he was still in his wolf form. He must've accidentally touched the shard of darkness before he died, and now the master sword was nowhere near him to change him back. Looking frantically around him, he checked if there was anymore enemies. Making sure the coast was clear, he whimpered, noticing how difficult it would be to save Hyrule again in his wolf form. Trying to move around, he found out that he was totally exhausted, having to be resurrected from death and travelling through time and space, and before he knew it, Wolf Link had fallen asleep. 

_To be continued..._


End file.
